


You'll be in my heart (songfic)

by Valkoinenkarhu



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Good Dad Owen Strand, Happy Ending, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Songfic, TK Strand Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkoinenkarhu/pseuds/Valkoinenkarhu
Summary: Two stories from TK and Owen Strand that combine into one story through Phil Collins stunning song "You'll be in my heart".
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You'll be in my heart (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost started crying every time I listen to this song and read the lyrics at the same time. It’s so beautiful song and this story around it is really cute. This may be the best fanfic I have written. I hope you like it too. :)

The landscape didn't seem to have changed at all in the last hour. TK leaned against the car window and followed the endless-looking desert. He had no longer an idea where they were, but dad probably knew. Owen had driven their whole journey from New York to Austin, Texas. TK still needed time to recover from an overdose weeks ago.

They hadn't spoken for more than an hour. Owen listened to the radio at a low volume, and TK listened to music from his phone with headphones on his ears. The songs changed, the landscape didn’t. He tried to figure out his thoughts and feelings. TK didn’t know how to think about moving to Austin with his dad. He had always considered New York his home, but after all he had experienced, he no longer knew if the big city was still his home. Without a destination, he felt himself homeless, rootless. He understood why his dad did this to him, taking him with him to a new job with a new group on the other side of the country. Deep in his heart, TK felt that his dad took from him the whole life he knew, because he loved his son and wanted to protect him. TK knew that if his dad had left him in New York after all he had experienced, nothing would have prevented him from drifting back into the drugs.

Songs changed. TK didn't pay any attention to them until one song started playing. It cut off his thoughts and brought him back to vague memories far back to childhood. It was a stage TK would have liked to forget from his childhood: the divorce of parents. When dad announced after the endless fights that he would move out. TK had cried and been very angry with his dad, because he had promised to always be with his son and never abandon him.

A small smile rose to his face as he listened to the song. TK looked slowly at his dad, who was driving car in a relaxed feels. Memories flooded TK’s mind and he dug a cord in his backpack to connect his phone to the car radio. Owen didn't seem to react in any way as the radio fell silent and TK hustle with his phone. He put the song to play again and turned to look at his dad.

\- Remember this? TK asked when a calm guitar melody started playing through the car speakers.

Owen looked pensive, but when he heard the first words, warm smile came up on his face. TK laid hand on his dad's hand, which was resting on an armrest between their benches, and lightly squeezed his fingers.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

TK felt Dad cling more tightly to his hand and he could see the tears rising into Dad’s eyes. Dad remembered.

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

What did TK really remember? How did one of the most traumatic memories of his childhood make him smile?

Owen didn't want to break his promise he had once made to his little son, but he had no choice. He tried to talk to his son and tell him he didn't want to abandon him, and even if dad wasn't always going to be physically present in his son’s life, he would never stop loving him. The divorce of the parents and the departure of the dad seemed to take off the foundation of the whole boy’s life - what would be left of it. TK felt himself abandoned and inadequate. He blamed himself for the divorce of his parents.

A few days after dad had moved away from his family, TK found a large envelope that read ”TK Strand” when he came home. He took the envelope and went to sit on the bed in his own room. He was home alone as his mom was at work and arranged for their divorce. He carefully opened the envelope and took a folded letter and some hard object wrapped in bubble wrap. TK opened the letter:

_”Dear TK,_

_I'm sorry to have to break the promise that I would always be with you. I never wanted you to experience anything like this. Nevertheless, I NEVER stop loving you. I will never forget you. 'Cause you'll be in my heart always._

_with love Dad_ ♥

ps: listen to chapter 8 on this CD”

TK opened the bubble wrap and found the soundtrack for the Disney movie Tarzan. It was one of the boy’s favorite movies, and they had watched the movie many times with his dad. TK put the CD in cd-player.

_’Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_always_

\- Dad, are you crying? TK asked and still looked at his dad. With his other hand, Owen wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

\- I don't ... I don't remember when I last heard this song, he replied, and quickly looked at his son. - I didn't think you remembered it anymore.

\- How could I forget? TK laughed. Owen didn't remember when he had last heard his son laughing after OD. After everything what he was through. At that moment, the boy's laughter was one of the most beautiful sounds in his ears. TK squeezed his dad's hand tighter.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

The young TK cried as he listened to the words of the song that his dad had asked him to listen to. He missed his dad, but still felt in his heart his dad was present with him. Dad would always be with him, as long as he kept dad in his memories.

The divorce of the parents was easy, except for the custody of their son. Neither of them wanted to use the boy as a piece in their power struggle, but they both wanted the best for their kid. Owen didn't want to give up his son, but the trauma caused by 9/11 and his work were not suitable for caring for a young child. TK remained with his mother, although dad was still allowed to meet his son and be present in his life.

Althoughthe divorce and dad’s health and work separated him from his son’s life, TK didn't forget him. And dad not forget of his son. Gradually, over after years, their relationship was further strengthened. The relationship between mom and dad didn't. As for the custody of their son they learned to tolerate each other, but according to dad, they had grown apart already during their marriage.

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together_

The relationship between TK and his mom was never as close as between a dad and a son. Mom tried, but they just didn’t succeed. As the divorce and TK grew older, mom focused more on her own work, which brought TK even closer with his dad. His mom could never support or say she was proud of her son’s career choice. Owen was proud of his son and happy for him. Dad had told TK that it would not matter to him whether the son would become a firefighter, a lawyer, or a garbage driver, the main thing being that he would be happy himself.

His dad’s support was invaluable to him even as he came out as a homosexual. Owen had no problem with that, but it was difficult for mom to accept. She didn’t abandon her son, they just didn’t find a mutual understanding between them.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)_

_Always_

\- Remind me the next time we stop, that I hug you, Owen said, looking TK in the eye. He tried to prevent the tears from running down into his face. TK smiled warmly at him and nodded. They sat quietly in the car, listening to the end of the song and holding each other's hand.

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

After driving for more than an hour, Owen decided to stop at a small gas station to refuel and eat. TK had fallen back into his own thoughts during the trip and was like waking up from his sleep when he got out of the car. They were somewhere in the middle of the Texas countryside. In front of the restaurant sat a group of old, bearded man, which dark pairs of eyes surrounded by outsiders. TK felt his stomach squeeze from the oppressive gazes. He was waiting in front of car to his dad, with the thought of following him. TK felt himself like a toddler seeking refuge from his dad.

Before TK had time to react properly, Owen walked up to him with a wide smile on his face and crunched his son into a tight bear hug.

\- Love you, kiddo! TK heard his dad say so loudly that surely everyone outside heard it, and he patted his son on the back.

\- Dad…! We are a middle of the deepest Texas…! TK whispered tight to dad to keep a lower in his voice. He felt everyone’s attention was focused on them.

\- Still my kid, Owen responded with a laugh and continued to hold his son in a tight hug.

TK felt his dad’s loving warmth on his skin and some kind of peace of mind took over him. He didn’t know what to expect at his destination, but he knew dad would be with him to the end. Together they would survive from this.

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there_

_Always_ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited because I will moved the next week ONLY 698 kilometers to the other side of Finland - ALONE! :D I’ve been waiting for it for almost a year, and finally it is a reality. This was one of the reasons* I started watching the 9-1-1 Lone Star TV series after it started in Finland in January, because I needed peer support (related to the first episode). My reasons for moving are only different. 
> 
> If you want to know, I’ll move almost to Santa’s neighbor in city of Rovaniemi, South-Lappland. :) From my new home is about 10 kilometers to the Arctic Circle. I'm so excited about this!
> 
> *(Actually, the first reason I became interested in this TV series was a very unusual dream after seeing the first trailer for this TV serie on TV. In that dream, I slept in the arms of an adult man, and this is no joke when I tell you a man looked like Owen Strand. Or Rob Lowe. Actually I don't know. Before this TV series, I didn’t even know who the hell is Rob Lowe. : D Anyway, I slept in the man's arms and I felt great peaceful. I felt safe in the man’s lap. I still don’t know if I was a little child in father’s loving arms or an adult me. It was pretty weird. There was nothing sexual about it, rather it was platonic love or friendship. After that dream, I realized I longed for intimacy, touch, and hugs. And it’s sad because I don’t have anyone close person to me to meet my need. That’s why I enjoy reading and writing about relationship of TK and Owen Strand, because then I can live it in my imagination through TK.
> 
> And what’s even weirder in this dream, the trailer for the TV series had no description of the relationship between father and son. I had no idea that the series was going to present anything so wonderful between two male characters. Before this dream, I hadn’t even thought about longing for physical intimacy, touch, or a hug. The TV series [and your many wonderful stories!] opened a lot of my own emotional locks. It was really hard time to me and I wanted to cry several times, but now I feel better. I'm just lonely.)


End file.
